100 Persen
by YamaKou
Summary: [Maybe sequel for 'NijiMayu or... MayuNiji'] Njimura murung terus seharian gara-gara Mayuzumi sepertinya tidak ingat jika hari itu merupakan hari satu bulan jadian. Jadilah ia dinistakan oleh Hyuuga, Reo, dan Liu. Tapi berkat itulah, akhirnya ia bisa kencan dengan Mayuzumi.


_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **100% ©Yamasaki Kou**_

 _ **Warning**_

 _ **AU, BL, Sho Ai, Crack Pair super duper, Fans Typo, OOC yang super duper sangat, gaulers, bikin mata terkontaminasi, pingin muntah dan segala hal semacamnya terkait dengan fic abal ini**_

 _ **Main Pair**_

 _ **Mayuzumi Chihiro x Nijimura Shuuzo**_

Hari ini perayaan satu bulan jadian Mayuzumi dan Nijimura.

Biasanya jika ada perayaan, pasangan lain akan berkencan dan saling bertukar hadiah. Tapi tidak untuk sejoli ini. Itu sebabnya Nijimura tampak murung hari ini.

"Oi nyong, napa lu mulai tadi murung terus?" tanya Hyuuga, teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat Nijimura. (Hyuuga: Sahabat?)

"Hiks, lu tau gak? Hari ini harusnya satu bulan perayaan gue sama si madesu d'aho!"

"Mana gue tau! Dan itu perkataan gue nyong!"

"Kalian berdua jangan berisik ya. Aku dan Reo lagi mengerjakan tugas tahu. Mau aku laporin ke ibu guru?" Tegur Liu yang kebetulan memang sedang berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Masa bodo, lu diem aja. Ngomong pakai bahasa baku lagi, udah gak jaman tahu. Gue lagi patah hati nih!" Nijimura membela dirinya lagi.

"Jijik tahu dengerin kalian berdua gitu. Yang situ norak, satunya lagi udah monyong, gak waras lagi." tukas Hyuuga

"Fak!? Gue waras _mas_ _megane_. Gak tahu apa rasanya patah hati!?"

"Shuu-chan, kalau mau ngamuk di luar sana!" kali ini Reo berucap.

"Oi lekong, lu juga jangan manas-manasin gue napa!?"

"Hari ini tidak panas kok, Nijimura. Lihat, langit saja mendung." Liu menunjuk ke arah luar jendela.

"Udah kita tinggalin aja si Nijimura. Lama-lama gue jadi ikut gak waras kalo sama dia mulu." Hyuuga bangkit dari kursinya dan hendak menarik Liu dan Reo untuk keluar.

"Tunggu, jangan tinggalin gue." Nijimura tiba-tiba nggelayut di kaki Hyuuga.

"Nyong, lepasin kaki gue. Jijik tahu lihatnya."

 _JLEEB_!

"Tadi rasanya Nijimura mengusir kita, tapi kenapa sekarang malah mencegah kita. Nijimura ini memang agak gila ya."

 _JLEEB_!

"Shuu-chan mau curhat? Gak mau mati dulu aja sana?"

 _JLEEB_!

"KAMPREET! KALIAN JAHAT BANGET SAMA GUE! UDAHLAH, MULAI HARI INI KITA PUTUS! BUKAN SAHABAT LAGI!" dan seperti adegan di sinetron murahan, Nijimura berlari keluar kelas dengan berlinang air mata.

"Memang sejak kapan kita sahabatan?"

"Tidak tahu tuh. Dasar Nijimura."

"Udah ah, kejar aja yuk!"

Bel pulang sekolah telah usai, di depan gerbang SMA Teiko terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna hitam sepinggang tengah menunduk. Dia meremas ujung rok pendeknya gugup, karena banyak laki-laki yang melihatnya dengan tatapan _you know_ lah.

"Nijimura?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, "M-mayuzumi- _senpai_!" ia terkaget melihat pemuda uhukubananuhuk itu telah berada di depannya. Tapi tentu saja ada yang lebih perlu dikagetkan oleh kita saudara-saudara.

Siapa tadi nama gadis itu? Nijimura? Ya benar sekali! Dialah Nijimura Shuuzo saudara-saudara.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jadi, si senpai madesu itu lupa tanggal jadian?"_

" _Bener banget tuh! Salah tadi pas ke kelasnya, dia ngacangin gue. Sakitnya tuh disini."_

" _Maksudnya Nijimura tidak di 'notice' gitu?"_

" _Ho'oh, tumben lu pakai bahasa gaul Liu, Hiks. Apalagi sebenarnya gue gak tau perasaan dia yang sebenarnya. Kalau di inget-inget, dulu pas jadian juga langsung jadian."_

" _Hah? Maksud lu?"_

" _Gak ada maksud apa-apa! Ya pokoknya gitu!"_

" _Lu mau gue hajar nyong? Cepet bilang!"_

" _Pas jadian itu, gue sama dia gak bilang suka. Asal jadian aja."_

" _Lu memang d'aho ya?"_

" _Kampreet!"_

" _Kalau gitu, pulang sekolah nanti ajak dia kencan aja Shuu-chan. Kau bercosplay ya?"_

" _Anjrit!? Ogah! Lagipula gue gak bisa cosplay."_

" _Tenang saja, nanti kudandani. Pokoknya cantik deh."_

" _Oi lekong, gue gak mau jadi banci kayak lu kali!"_

" _Nyong, kalau lu gak mau dibant? Liu, Reo, kita pergi."_

 _Dan sekali lagi Nijimura bergelayut di kaki Hyuuga._

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa orang yang mendengar Mayuzumi memanggil gadis itu juga terkaget. Nijimura, mantan kapten basket yang songong itu berubah menjadi gadis secantik ini!?

Tatapan mata yang biasanya tegas memang masih terlihat, tapi kali ini disertai dengan adanya aura lembut. Atau mungkin cuma perasaan? Ah katarak kali yang lihat /woi

Wajah yang biasanya (Inget! Biasanya) ganteng itu kini terlihat lebih err… _kawaii kyuun~_

"Nyong, tampilan lu kenapa gitu?"

"A-aku mau kita kencan Mayuzumi- _senpai_!" ucap Nijimura sambil menutup matanya malu, malu dalam arti dua hal.

"Mayuzumi- _senpai_?" ucap Mayuzumi mengulang. Masih tetap dengah wajah datarnya, tapi ada kilat aneh di matanya.

" _H-hai_! Bagaimana, Mayuzumi- _senpai_?"

Tiba-tiba, Mayuzumi menarik dagu Nijimura sehingga kedua bola mata mereka bertatapan.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menolak _kouhai_ semanis ini. Hari ini kita bersenang-senang ya." Mayuzumi menyeringai. Nijimura hanya bisa berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" _Awas aja mereka bertiga. Besok akan ku misuhi mereka!"_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sudah jadi. Shuu-chan imut banget sih."_

" _Pfft! Lu jadi banci nyong!"_

" _Nijimura, coba lihat kaca deh."_

 _Nijimura hanya bisa menutup wajahnya takut. Takut melihat cerminannya dengan dandanan yang telah diberikan oleh Reo._

" _Anjriit…" umpat Nijimura_

" _Shuu-chan jangan mengumpat dong,nanti juga bicara yang manis ya kalau ke Chi-chan!"_

" _Chi-chan? Njiirr…"_

" _Oh ya, nanti juga panggil dia Mayuzumi-senpai ya. Kau tahu kan dia punya fetish terhadap dunia nya."_

"…"

 _Mayuzumi hanya bisa pasrah demi kebaikannya sendiri_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Ini apa? Gak tau wkwk

Salah judul gak nyambung lagi. Ya gak?

Tenang aja, nanti di chap 2 di kasih tahu kok kenapa judulnya gitu

Kubikin 2 chap soalnya males kalau 1 chap aja. Kepanjangan

Akhir kata, **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
